The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to a self-forming barrier for use in air gap formation.
In semiconductor device manufacturing, integrated circuits (ICs) often use copper for interconnections in metallization layers. Such use of copper allows for the development of smaller metal components, reduced energy usage and higher-performance processors. To reduce interconnect resistively/capacitance (R/C) in smaller scale semiconductor devices, air gaps have been designed into such devices to reduce capacitance.